Invisible Lines Crossed
by Fally
Summary: Lavender has a nightmare and she goes to Seamus for comfort *Lemons*  Adult Content


_The sound of his bedroom door creaking echoed around his room as he slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust them to the darkness he looked over to see a small petite blonde haired girl standing next to the door wearing pink checked boxes and a pink tank top. He could see the tears visibly on her face from the light of the moon that was shining around his room. He wasn't surprised to see her at all this for him was a regular occurrence every so often, he hated seeing her so upset. He watched as she shifted uncomfortable and wiped her eyes._

"_Hey" he crocked her eyes locked with his full of sadness_

"_I had another…"_

"_Same one?" he watched as she nodded sniffing to try and hold back her tears_

"_Can I please…" she pleaded with him_

"_course you can" he replied he pulled the blanket down next to him and watched as she shuffled along the carpet to the bed and crawled in she pulled the blanket up around them as he pulled his arms around her waist. The sudden contact between them made her relax almost instantly._

"_I wish the nightmares would stop" she sniffed._

"_I know maybe one day they will" he whispered._

_It was always the same nightmare for her Fenier Greyback every so often she would come into his room crying from the nightmare it was always his room never Parvati, Dean or Neville's always his. It had been 8 months since the Battle of Hogwarts and while her nightmares had become fewer and fewer they sill had the intensity to terrify her. While he wasn't entirely sure why it was his bedroom she always came to he was glad that she trusted him enough to calm her down. He watched her now in the midnight glow of the room silently sniffing as she clutched the blankets._

_He lent over her and pulled her hair behind her ears and gently whispered into her ear._

"_Lav its ok to sleep now I've got you no one is going to hurt you you're safe" she nodded as she lent back into him further his fingers started lightly tracing patterns down her arm to comfort her continuing to whisper sweet nothings in her ear._

_This is how it always went every time it was the only way he knew how to calm her down and to get her to fall asleep. After a few minutes he looked down to see her fast asleep her breathing had become regular again and she had stopped clutching the blankets as her hand lay on the bed in front of her. Seamus watched her sleep for awhile he always did he wanted to make sure that she really was asleep but mainly because she always looked so beautiful asleep in the moonlight. He had never made his feelings to Lavender clear it had never been the right time with everything that had gone on, Dean had constantly told him to tell her but he'd always argued it wasn't the right time eventually Dean had given up on the subject which Seamus was relieved about. He was content with the way things were between them now and the last thing he wanted to do was screw everything up he could deal with the proximity that was currently between them now because he would rather have that then nothing at all. Seamus watched as Lavender shifted in her sleep her hand find his he smiled down at her sleeping form and before long sleep over took him as well._

_The sun blared in through the window waking Seamus up, his eyes adjusted to the bright light around the room as he remembered the events of last night, he looked over at his clock to the left of him 7:30am he slightly groaned he hated waking up early he looked to his right to see Lavender curled up like a ball fast asleep beside him he rolled over and watched her, there was one thing waking up early had he could watch her sleep. The sun was hitting her hair at just the right angles to make it look like it was glowing she had a peaceful look on her face the only time in which he ever saw her lately not afraid. There was one thing he could get use to for the rest of his life and that was waking up beside her every time he did he always felt so happy. He watched as her face scrunched up he tried not to laugh and her eyes fluttered open it took her a moment to relies where she was before she grinned up at him as he grinned down at her_

"_You make faces when you sleep" he giggled as she blushed_

"_Well you snore" she said giggling_

"_I do not" he said in mock outrage pulling her into him as she giggled her body suddenly stiffened and so did his in more ways then one he suddenly relised why. He quickly let her go and rolled over onto his back grabbing the pillow and sticking it over his head in embarrassment. Sometimes being in such close proximity to her really was a curse, most times he manage to hide his erection but in this case he hadn't. He felt her arm wrap around his waist as the other hand fought with him to grab the pillow of his face._

"_Seamus" she said._

_Finally he gave into her and she pulled the pillow of his head, he was inwardly cursing himself how was he going to explain himself out of this one. He wanted her he wasn't denying that one but what he didn't want was to cross that invisible line because once they did there was no going back. He opened his eyes to look at her he couldn't really read her expression but she didn't look angry which was good, she was so close to him that he could feel her breath on his cheek. His heart was beginning to pound fast and he was convinced her hand could feel it through his t-shirt where it currently lay. There face's were inching closer together and the invisible line was about to be crossed he knew that he was terrified he didn't want her to reject him, he didn't want her to regret anything later claiming it was all a mistake he would rather stay in the 'friend zone' then deal with the pain and agony of it after. He closed his eyes as he felt it her lips on the corner of his lightly, his heart began to pound so fast he thought it would explode he felt electricity cause through his entire body his feelings for her already strong enough as they were he felt them doubly intensify as his neither regains twitched. He was silent for a moment trying to take in what had just happened, after a while he finally broke the silence_

"_Lav what are we doing?" He asked as he opened his eyes to look at her she looked as scared as he did_

"_I don't know…" she stammered he watched as she blushed. He wanted to tell her how he felt he wanted to tell her so badly that he'd loved her since he couldn't even remember when or how he had even gotten to that point but he couldn't he was terrified this was uncharted waters he couldn't risk it._

"_Can I ask you something?" he nodded and he watched as she started fiddling with the blankets_

"_Was that.." she pointed her finger towards his erection "because of me.." she mumbled her face going red as a tomato. He wanted so badly to lie to her but he couldn't there was no point denying it_

"_Yes" he whispered he watched her as she looked at him intensely her face still red _

"_its always you" he found himself saying, he closed his eyes not wanting to know the reaction he felt her shift beside him great he'd scared her off now he had really done it. The last thing he was expecting was to feel her lips crash down on his he was completely stunned the invisible line had now been crossed. His hand snaked around her waist as he pulled her on top of him as there lips slowly moved together he groaned into this kiss as he felt her hands snake up his shirt._

"_Lavender" he moaned they needed to stop his heart was pounding and he was struggling to breath from the intensity of the kiss. He pulled apart from her gasping for breath he looked up at her, her checks were flushed, he rolled her over and pulled her in close so they were staring at each other they need to talk about this before it went any further. He put his forehead against hers and sighed_

"_You don't know how long I've waited for that moment" he closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness of there bodies together_

"_You don't know how long I've waited for that either" she whispered his eyes shoot open as he gaped at her she was staring at him smiling_

"_Why do you think I come into your room for?" she asked he opened his mouth then closed it again he was completely thrown_

"_Seamus its always been you" she said shock was evident on his face he had no idea, he'd just assumed it was because they had a close friendship he wasn't expecting that. He felt her lips on his jaw as she slowly kissed it her lips finally reaching the destination that she wanted, he groaned as her tongue was given entry into his mouth as the kiss deepened, his hands curled themselves into her hair as he heard her moan._

"_I need.. you so much" Seamus panted his breathing was now irregular as the kiss was getting heavier. Her hands grabbed around his waist and tugged on his t-shirt, they broke the kiss and Lavender pulled the t-shirt up off his head and threw it across the room. His lips attached themselves to her neck while his other hand lightly drew circles over her scared neck he heard her moan into his shoulder as he pulled her in closer_

"_Shay.. make love to me please.." he groaned into her neck and felt his erection twitch. He hadn't counted on this as much as he wanted to make love to her he wanted to do this relationship thing right take her out on a few dates then eventually down the road cross that bridge this was getting to fast and he definitely did not want to screw this up. He pulled apart from her and looked at her she looked so shy all of a sudden _

"_i..this.." he stared at her he had never wanted someone so bad in his entire life as he did at that moment._

"_Lav we should slow this down we have plenty of time for that" he watched as tears appeared in her eyes he was completely caught of guard by this._

"_Please Shay.. I need you.. Please" she pleated the tears were slowly coming down her face as he wiped them away he started intently at her there was something in they way she had pleated with him her voice was so vulnerable so needing. He loved her so much that he couldn't say no to her._

"_Are you sure" he asked she nodded and to prove to him she was he watched as she took her top off and threw it across the room he stared at her with his mouth hung open she was beautiful, he took her around the waist and gently laid her under him, he was stunned to see that she hadn't been wearing a bra under her tank top, his lips attached to her neck again as she quietly moaned._

"_your so beautiful Lav" he said in between kisses, his lips travelled over her scars as he took the extent of the damage in they weren't too bad to him they didn't really matter she was still beautiful, his lips travelled down her neck to her collarbone which he was glad to see no scars ventured beyond this point as his lips descend down to her right breast his hand slowly started caressing her left one which had Lavender moaning and wiggling under his grip which made him smile. His lips finally attached themselves to her right breast_

"_Shay…." She moaned as she arched her back as he continued his kisses and suckling his left hand abandoned her breast and held her waist down from moving. His lips left her breast as he continued down her stomach he heard her sigh in disappointment at the loss but there would be plenty more were that came from later. His lips got to the base of her boxes and he lifted his head to look at her with a cheeky look on his face he moved up her body and attached his lips onto hers as her hands flung around his neck his tongue moved around the inside of her mouth as it battle for dominance, his right hand travelled down her side and pulled her boxes off in one go. His hand travelled up her thigh making slow circles causing her to moan into the kiss then his thumb lightly brushed over her panties causing her to call Seamus name out_

"_Good Godric Lavender your so wet" he moaned into her neck as his erection violently twitched he couldn't believe how worked up she was already. He pulled her panties aside and his fingers dug into her wet folds_

"_OH GODRIC SHAY" he was trying not to laugh at the way she was squirming and crying out his name. His thumb brushed over her clit as his lips attached themselves to hers as she moaned into them he felt her hips buckle into his erection causing him to groan. His fingers found her entrance as he pushed a finger into her and started to begin a steady pace as her hips moved against his hand. He felt her hands grab his boxes and pull them off finally freeing him. He pulled his fingers out and pulled her panties off. That invisible line had now been completely and utterly jump across there was definitely no going back now. He broke the kiss and looked down at her she was stunning._

"_I need to ask you something" he was hoping the answer was yes because if it was no he really didn't want to think about it the idea that it could be no made his chest hurt._

"_Are you a…" She nodded he let out a breath he didn't even relies he was holding in_

"_Are you?" she asked a little scared he nodded she looked relieved just as he had done it was nice to know they would be each others first's. He lent down and gently kissed her lips _

"_We don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said giving her a serious look_

"_I want to" she said as she lent up and kissed him he felt her hands slide up and down his back making him shiver the electricity coursing through him was getting stronger ever time she touch him. He nudged her legs apart as he positioned himself_

"_This is going to hurt I'll be as gentle as possible" he whispered as she nodded. His lips attached to hers as he thrust into her he felt her hymen break as she whimpered into the kiss, he stopped letting her get use to the feeling of him inside her. She was so tight he wasn't sure he was going to last long at all, he broke the kiss and nibbled on her ear_

"_I'm sorry" he whispered as he ran his hands through her hair as she calmed down_

"_Its ok you can move" she said he nodded and thrust into her again gently. His lips attached themselves to her breast as his hand caressed the other one which had her moaning in seconds the pain all but long forgotten. His thrusts became more steady as she started to move her hips up in rhythm with his making him groan. He felt her arms pull him up to her as she crashed his lips against hers in a messy kiss_

"_Lav oh godric…" groan as his head fell on to her chest as his thrust picked there pace up he new he wasn't going to last much longer. He looked down at her staring into her eyes he intertwined his hands in hers above her head as he thrust into her hard the look of pleasure on her face almost made him explode she was driving him crazy._

"_I can't last…" he crocked by the look on her face he knew she couldn't last much longer either. He unhooked his hands from hers as one travelled down to her clit and started rubbing it slowly. He could feel the intense feeling in the pit of his stomach working its way up and he knew that any minute now he was going to come. He starting thrusting into her hard as his lips attached themselves to her neck again her hands gripping his back as she nibbled on his shoulder causing him pain and pleasure . He could feel her starting to shake underneath as her back arched as his thumb still continued to rub her_

"_Come for me Lav" he whispered into her ear as she screamed out his name as her body shock with pleasure and clenched around him as she came. _

_That was all it took for him his entire body tingled with such intense pleasure that he had never known before and he released himself into her as he screamed her name. He slowed his thrusts down as they rode out there orgasms before collapsing on top of her panting. He rolled over on the bed and pulled out of her he put his arm around her and pulled her in next to him. He lent down and gently kissed her as his hand intertwined with hers. He looked down at her glowing face she was finally his he couldn't believe it he had to tell her._

"_I love you" he said pulling her hair behind her ear and lightly kissing her forehead she smiled up at him_

"_I love you too" she said his heart skipped a beat as her words washed over him and filled him with relief. He watched as her hand gentle drew circles around his torso._

"_I'm so glad you play Qudditch" she said as he chuckled. Footsteps outside in the corridor could be heard before a knock came at the door_

"_IM GLAD YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER BUT NEXT TIME CAN YOU PUT A SILENCING CHARM ON YOUR ROOM" came Dean's voice from outside the door. _

_Horror struck Seamus like never before he had completely forgotten that other people were sleeping or that there were even other people in the house that they shared he must have gone completely red because Lavender was now giggling at him. There was a crash from outside the door and they heard Parvati yelling at Dean_

"_I can't believe you just interrupted them what is wrong with you" _

"_It's not my fault there bloody loud how is anyone meant to sleep with that noise" Dean argued_

"_Put some head phones in and listen to some music" she shouted_

"_I tried that and it didn't work" Dean said sounding more annoyed as the conversation went on_

"_If Neville can sleep through it and ignore it then surely you can"_

"_No I heard it" came another voice from somewhere down the corridor "I just decided to go downstairs and watch some TV to try and drown it out" Neville said_

"_See Dean he didn't feel the need to interrupt them" Parvati screeched, Seamus could imagine that Neville at this point was bright red _

"_Urgh! Fine well at least I was right Neville you owe me 1 gallon" At hearing this Seamus practically leaped out of bed he couldn't believe they had gambled on his love life. He felt Lavender pull him back into bed_

"_Leave it you can kill them later" she said smirking_

"_oh mark my words I will, DO YOU HEAR THAT DEAN REVENGE WILL BE MINE" he shouted everything went quiet out in the hallway then a slapping noise could be heard along with Dean Yelping which could only mean he'd be hit by Parvati who was now shouting at them to get down the stairs away from the door. _

"_Oh well the cats out of the bag now" Lavender said as Seamus sighed he wasn't looking forward to the questions his room mates would no doubt ask. They lay there for quiet awhile content the sun in the room had gotten brighter as the morning went on._

"_I love waking up beside you, I could get use to this" Lavender said as she smiled up at him_

"_So could I" he said leaning down and kissing her softly he could most definitely get use to waking up to her beside him._

**Hey Guys I really hope you enjoyed this please review it for me. It was my first time doing a sexy scene so id really like to hear your feedback on it cause im a little nervous about it**

**Oh and the whole Godric thing I don't really like using the other G word so I put Godric instead so feel free to use the other word if you want.**

**Anyway I really hope you like it so please let me know what you think **


End file.
